Dispatch
Dispatch Within your time as a Civil Protection functionary you will encounter a system known as Dispatch. A miracle of engineering, this artificial intelligence serves as the commander of all Overwatch Forces as well as the global monitoring system of the Combine Empire. Collapsed into this umbrella entity are a variety of cameras, microphones, and avian units which all converge into a constant culmination of data and information. These surveillance units, although primarily used in monitoring citizens, are also used to keep an eye on all units which fall underneath Overwatch's belt of resources, giving orders, notifications, and ensuring cohesive function. Civil Protection are expected to abandon their sense of superiority in the face of this semi-omniscient entity and adhere to any and all orders - word for word. Those who fail to fall underneath these regulations are treated like undesirables to be punished, yet those who conform to the methodology will be recognized and rewarded. Dispatch is both the bane of a functionary's existence and the reason they continue to strive. Listen carefully to it's words for it could mean the life or death of yourself or others. Functionality DISPATCH-UNIT COMMUNICATION What must be remembered about Dispatch is that it is a machine with a limited knowledge on human emotions or logic. Rather than following off of instinct, Dispatch follows a direct procedure and code which it enforces upon socio-protection units. This means the way it conveys itself through speech, broadcasts, or alerts will be inherently robotic and monotone. Examples of sentences will be listed below. As a reminder to dispatchers - Dispatch must act as a guiding hand. Dispatch, although vested with immense power, is meant to instill fear into Civil Protection officers, giving them something to fear and something to prove themselves to. A citizen is running away from Protection Teams. "Failure to comply with the civil will in-progress. Suspect is judged MALIGNANT; verdict code is terminal prosecution." A unit has died or been shot to death. "Destruction of corporeal socio-protection units in-progress. All teams, response code 3. Premature mission termination will result in permanent off-world service assignment." A unit is ignoring orders or taking a long time to respond. "Attention TAGLINE-0, failure to conform to mandatory status report will foresee 99; reckless operation." You get the idea, try to stray away from "normal" sentences and shorten sentence length or replace certain words with more verbose phrases. Also try to stray away from short-hand codes or words - for example instead of saying "10-22." say "Disregard." or instead of saying "RB1." say "Residential block one.", unlike Civil Protection what you say will not be heard by surrounding citizens so the use of radio codes outside of mission important assignments is un-necessary. Most of what you do will be assisted by voice-commands so take a moment to study the speech patterns of both broadcasts and radio speak that is heard in HL2. DISPATCH-CITIZEN COMMUNICATION Outside of broadcasts (or in some extremely rare cases, other faction radios) Dispatch will never audibly speak to citizens directly. When Dispatch does use public broadcasting it will usually be for notifications, alerts, or reminders. Almost everything you do over broadcasting will be voice-lines, so don't worry too much about learning new phrases. One thing that cannot be stressed enough, make sure to always check what you put into /dispatch before you hit enter. It will be heard by the entire server - so grammar errors or mistakes are looked down upon. A citizen committed a transgression and is outside the reach of CP teams. "Attention individual, J. DOE, confirm your civil status with local protection teams, immediately." - For this one, if Dispatch calls for a citizen to report their status and they openly ignore it, feel free to tag them 422. Only use this if the citizen knows that they're being hunted or you need them to report immediately as doing otherwise will simply give the incentive to not turn themselves in. A judgment wavier has been called or there is a need for all citizens to go to one location. "Attention please, all citizens converge to your local residential block and await for further instruction. Cooperation with your Civil Protection team is mandatory. Citizen notice: Failure to cooperate will result in permanent off-world relocation." - Give the citizens appropriate time to get to their residential blocks and then begin having units force them to cooperate, with lethal methods or not. Category:Civil Protection Category:Citizen Life Category:Combine